


绿赤pwp     3

by anliye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anliye/pseuds/anliye
Summary: 这个pwp还能有3……绿赤，pwp，强强，纯车





	绿赤pwp     3

“去开车真太郎，或许今晚可以给我们的关系下一个新的定义。”  
在赤司征十郎踢了他一脚，让他去开车的时候，绿间真太郎还没从赤司这句含义颇多的话里回过神。不过他还是坐到驾驶座上，发动了汽车。  
在秀德地盘让绿间不再担心有小喽啰来打扰他们，他载着赤司征十郎往自己的私宅开去，这期间赤司在他的车上翻找了一下。  
“你车上没条毛毯之类的东西吗？”赤司问他，那件带血的破烂衬衫已经失去了它的价值；西裤上沾着污浊的液体，混合了灰尘，精液，还有小巷里的污水——自然不能再穿。  
绿间真太郎把车内空调温度往上调了调：“有一条毛巾被，不过在后备箱里。”  
“哦，真遗憾。”赤司征十郎皱着眉用纸巾和剩下的纱布清理腿间的泥泞，给自己套上仅存的底裤——某种意义上感谢绿间真太郎给他留了这条底裤，这么想着，赤司嘴上已经吐出了玩味的话。  
“感谢你在扯掉我身上衣物的时候，给我留了条内裤。”  
绿间真太郎没吭声，却不出意外的红了脸，赤司笑了几声，他喜欢看这个男人面对自己发窘尴尬的样子——这和他在秀德主事，拿起狙击枪的时候完全不一样。  
这样的绿间真太郎只有自己能够看见。赤司征十郎点燃了最后一根劣质香烟，火星在漆黑的夜里，格外惹眼。  
感觉到车停下，赤司征十郎睁开眼睛，要伸手拉开车门的动作因为绿间真太郎一句话而停了下来。  
“先在车上待着。”  
赤司征十郎眯了眯眼睛，看着绿间打开后备箱，接着丢给自己一条毛巾被。  
“我可以理解为，真太郎不想让其他人看到我吗。”  
绿间这次倒是没有脸红，他已经成功做好了这段时间对赤司恶劣话语的免疫，但是看到赤司征十郎裸露在外面的小腿，光滑白皙，有着形状完美的肌肉——要知道刚才踢那一脚确实有些疼。  
绿间真太郎还是咳嗽了一声，转过头不再看赤司征十郎。  
“走吧，你需要清理一下伤口和……”  
“太遗憾了。”赤司征十郎摇了摇头，裹着毛巾被，自顾自走在绿间前面。  
“这样不解风情的绿间真太郎，以后结婚可是个大问题。”  
“喂赤司！”绿间真太郎似乎被戳到了心里暗藏着的某个要命的地方，他想反驳赤司的话，可是又无从说起。

 

坐在软椅上，绿间真太郎分神思考了一下，他和赤司征十郎这一段已经变质的床伴关系，以及刚才赤司的那句话。  
给我们的关系下个新的定义……什么定义？总不会是，自己想的那样吧。浴室的水声响起的时候，绿间揉了揉自己隐隐作痛的额角。  
他知道自己确实对赤司征十郎抱有一些不切实际的虚幻想法，这次听到赤司征十郎一个人孤身进入这个势力错杂的灰色地带也着实让他吓了一跳，以至于失去理智一个人去找他——可这人是赤司征十郎，杀伐果断冷酷倨傲的洛山掌权人。  
绿间懒得再想这些事情，他拨通高尾和成的电话，吩咐了之前混乱事件的善后工作。挂断电话的时候，赤司征十郎踩着水声走了出来。  
“看来我出来的正是时候。”  
“你想好了吗。”  
赤司征十郎擦着头发，毫不在意自己留在木质地板上的水渍。绿间把手机丢在一边，脱掉衬衣，露出精壮有型的身躯——只有主卧的浴室他洗起来比较舒适。  
“你今天惹了够多麻烦，赤司。隔壁房间我已经收拾好了。”  
“你不懂我的话吗，绿间真太郎。”赤司征十郎冷笑一声，一记横踢扫向绿间膝盖，绿间闪过，后退几步，接下赤司喂过来的几招——他感觉到这些招式并没有威胁。  
所以赤司把他按在身后的大床上时也没怎么抵抗。  
“你想做什么。赤司。”  
赤司征十郎跨坐在他的身上，他现在和赤司的身体只隔了薄薄的一层布料——这很不妙。  
“看着我，真太郎。”  
赤司征十郎捧住绿间真太郎的脸，手指顺着下颌的棱角抚摸下去，力度渐渐变大，指腹划过绿间的嘴角，最后捏住他的下巴，强迫绿间真太郎抬高头看着自己。  
绿间的双眼平静的没有一丝波澜。  
赤司征十郎挑起绿间的黑框眼镜，从他的鼻梁取下来，冷哼一声，甩手把眼镜丢到角落，镜片发出碎裂的声音。  
没了这层玻璃的阻挡，他和绿间对视着。  
两个男人都在从对方毫无波澜的眼里寻找那个一闪而过的感情，绿间看着赤司暖焰色瞳中的自己，他觉得自己要成为这场赌局的输家。  
就在他展露的那一刻，赤司征十郎从喉间滚出一声低笑。  
绿间真太郎看到赤司征十郎眼中的寒冰开始松动融化。他们亲吻在一起，呼吸间充斥着再熟悉不过的铁锈味道，舌尖在方寸之地争夺主动权，亲吻变成撕咬，最终由赤司在绿间下唇上咬了一下作为结束。  
他喘着气，舔了舔弥漫着血丝的牙冠：“够狠啊，真太郎。”“过奖。”绿间真太郎勾手掐住赤司的腰，那人没有挣扎，顺势倒在床上。  
“局势变化了，真太郎。”  
“赌局，我输了。”绿间真太郎在赤司征十郎的锁骨上吮出一朵艳红的花“认输了吗？”赤司与绿间额头相抵，呼吸喷洒在绿间的微微颤抖的心上。  
“这场赌局，我们都是输家。”  
本不该有更多纠缠的两个人，都在这场名为感情的轮盘赌上输得一败涂地。

 

绿间真太郎开始亲吻手下形状美好的锁骨时，赤司征十郎闭上了眼睛，这对他们来说是关系转变的一次性事，他不会再用床伴的态度——适当的时候，也需要让绿间“自己来”。  
他打算把主动全部交付给绿间  
赤司感觉到了零零碎碎的轻吻，雨点一般落在身上，但绿间却迟迟没有下一步行动。  
“怎么了。”  
“……”  
绿间真太郎沉默了，赤司睁开眼睛去看他，发现这人只是亲吻抚摸着自己的身体，眼睛里是前所未有的犹豫和踌躇不决。  
“赤司……我……”  
“我不说些恶劣的话，你就不行吗？”赤司气笑了，他扣住绿间的头，在绿间耳边说出的每一个字都敲在他心上。“变为恋人就不行吗——真太郎。”  
绿间似乎是终于确认了什么，他的眼神缓和了些，“……你说的。”  
绿间把腿嵌进赤司微微张开的双腿间，隔着还未脱下的裤子摩擦赤司的私处，感觉到赤司已经勃起，反而停下了动作，把全部的注意力都放在抚弄赤司的胸前。  
赤司征十郎第一次没有压抑自己的声音，他跟着绿间的节奏，如绿间真太郎所想，唇齿间溢出起起伏伏的喘息。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……真太郎……”  
轻忽着的名字飘到耳畔，绿间低着头亲吻赤司的乳首，以此来掩盖自己通红的脸颊。这人，把自己看的太透了。绿间真太郎含住赤司的乳尖轻轻摩擦到的时候如此想着——这个男人，是不是在见到自己的第一面，就已经把现在的所有都算了进去。  
绿间的舌尖绕着自己的乳尖打转，赤司终于控制不住抖了一下，就算他这里不是十分敏感，但被人含住细致玩弄，也不免激起其他地方的渴望。  
他的性器已经完全勃起，抵在绿间的小腹上，赤司微微挺了一下腰，却又被绿间给按了回去。他皱着眉推了绿间一下：“还没玩够？”  
“不是你，允许的吗。”  
绿间太抬眼看他，掐了一把赤司没被舔弄过的另一侧乳尖，听到头顶那人抽了一口气，随后没再作声。他笑了笑，也放过赤司已经被舔弄的湿湿嗒嗒的胸口。  
他摸了摸赤司的下身，就着满手的液体，慢慢撸动赤司的性器，指尖按揉着下面的囊袋，用极尽色情的方式逼出赤司越发沉重的呼吸和断断续续的喘息。  
“嗯……真太郎……啊嗯……”  
赤司动了动身子，催促绿间快让他释放，如愿得到了更细致的抚弄，他开始觉得绿间今天的动作过于慢了。  
绿间把第三根手指埋入赤司体内，旋转着往里面开拓。虽然前不久两个人才做过一次，内里湿滑柔软，很容易就接纳了绿间，但绿间还是想在把前戏做足一点。  
“已经可以了。”  
赤司扯住他的手，张着腿，啃咬绿间的锁骨，似乎有些急切地摸着绿间的性器。  
“上床就别磨磨唧唧的，真太郎。”  
绿间眼神一暗，他扶着自己的性器，对准那个湿滑的入口，插入到底。绿间吻住赤司的薄唇，把所有的呻吟都吞吃入腹。随着一下一下的撞击，舌尖舔舐过赤司征十郎口内的每一寸领域。也不忘抚弄赤司的性器，给予他更多快感。  
绿间终于插进来的时候，赤司抱住绿间的后背，一下一下的顶弄都会摩擦过他内里的敏感点，丝丝缕缕的快感夹杂着疼痛冲刷他的神经。他所有的呻吟都被绿间堵住，只能在这个深吻换气的间隙里哼出几声不成调的鼻音。  
绿间终于舍得放开他的唇，赤司已经面颊潮红，大脑混沌着快感不能清晰的思考，身体和感情的共同满足彻底让他失去了以往的理智。  
绿间掐住赤司的腰，深深浅浅地操弄着柔软的后穴，穴肉被顶开，又会柔顺地贴上来，按摩自己的性器。  
“嗯……啊嗯……真……别嗯嗯……太快……慢……”  
绿间尝到了自己主导的甜头，今天的赤司征十郎格外服从自己，所有之前性事中听不到的淫乱词汇，只要自己在赤司耳边哑声要求，都能如愿听到。  
“舒……服么？”  
赤司只是叹息着呻吟，沉迷于快感似乎没有听清绿间在说什么。绿间停下了动作，等到赤司稍微回过神一些，又重重顶弄了几下，再次问赤司。  
“嗯！……啊嗯……舒……舒服……”  
赤司征十郎挑逗地咬了一下绿间的耳廓，“嗯嗯……满意了……怎么……不继续？”  
“……真是……”  
他吻了吻赤司汗湿的额发，套弄着赤司的性器，重重顶弄了十几下，在赤司达到高潮，穴肉颤抖着绞住自己时，抵着赤司内里的敏感，射了出来。  
他抱着赤司征十郎调整呼吸，有一下没一下的亲吻赤司的脖颈，在上面留下星星点点的痕迹。  
“……别咬了……”  
赤司把头偏到一边，推了推绿间示意他躺到另一边。绿间侧身躺下，他觉得今天的汗湿味道格外好闻。  
“以后……”  
“我不是说了吗”赤司征十郎掐了一把绿间的胳膊，“表面敌人，私下情人。”  
“真是你的作风。”  
“等会帮我洗澡。”  
“哈？”  
赤司征十郎摇了摇头：“真是太不解风情了，真太郎。”  
“喂！”  
绿间看着赤司眼底的倦色，也轻缓了语气。

“知道了，征十郎。”


End file.
